


honey drip

by orca_mandaeru



Series: fruit punch [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeyong always gets what she wants in the end.





	honey drip

Yuta's stomach is starting to go numb where she's draped across the armrest, too engaged in this new manga to care. Plus, if it's numb it's not like it hurts, right? She hasn't gotten a ton of time to just relax like this recently, so she's enjoying it. And it's a good distraction from how hard it is to keep away from Taeyong. She's determined to ignore her girlfriend for at least a full day. 

Taeyong had committed a terrible, atrocious sin. She had deleted Yuta's game save. Okay, so it was probably an accident, but Yuta had sunk hours upon hours into that stupid game, and fuck if it hurt. She had cuddled Taeyong close in bed as usual to let her know she wasn't seriously angry, but pettily ignoring her would make a point. She didn't really know what point she was making, but maybe the real reason was the desire to see Taeyong's wide puppy eyes and adorable pout.

  
  


Speak of the devil, the door to the bedroom where Taeyong's been on her computer all day swings open. Yuta very determinedly does not look up, focusing harde on the pages of her manga. 

"Yuta!" Taeyong sing-songs, and Yuta immediately knows her girlfriend's got something up her sleeve. She lets her hair fall in a curtain to brush her hands, blocking her sight from anything else. "Yuta, look at me!" Taeyong whines. God, she sounds so sweet all the time. Yuta imagines her pout in her head, the way her big eyes sparkle and how much she loves to kiss her bottom lip stuck out like that. Yuta's biggest weakness, her adorable, beautiful girlfriend. 

Hands touch her shoulders, pulling slightly. Yuta tries to hold back her giggle at how entertaining this is and pretends she can't feel it. Taeyong's hands are small and slim but surprisingly strong, and she hauls Yuta off the armrest until she bounces into a sitting position on the couch. Through the move Yuta stubbornly doesn't pull her nose away from the book, and Taeyong groans in frustration. 

Taeyong's weight settles across Yuta's sweatpant-covered legs, fingers grabbing the top of the book. She bends it down enough so that Yuta can see the top of her face, her white-blond hair and creased brow. She's wearing makeup. She wasn't just a few hours before when Yuta last saw her, so she figures Taeyong's dressed up or something to try and distract her. 

Taeyong knows if she actually rips the book that'll be too much, and besides, this is endlessly entertaining for the both of them. Taeyong likes not getting what she wants, sometimes, though she never admits it. She huffs and Yuta smiles behind her book. "Yuta Yuta Yuta Yuta Yuta!" Taeyong whines, her hands resting on Yuta's hips and lightly bouncing with excitement every time she says Yuta's name. 

She goes quiet and her thighs clamp down to hold herself around Yuta's leg, experimentally bouncing again, slower this time. "Oh!" It's a gasp this time. Her weight is dragging across Yuta's thigh, quiet little whimpers leaving her lips. 

Fuck, this is backfiring on Yuta. Taeyong's supposed to be the one being teased here, but it's absolutely unbearable to know that her girlfriend is literally riding her thigh right in front of her and she's not supposed to look or touch. The panels of the manga are blurring in front of her eyes, her grip too tight on the pages. “Mmm-- ah!" Taeyong whines, and when Yuta feels the slight dampness seeping through her sweatpants she snaps. 

She throws the manga somewhere behind the couch and inhales at the feast of a sight before her. Taeyong's not only dressed up, she's broken out a new set of lingerie, a pale, sparkly gold. The bra is elegant and even though not completely see-through, Yuta can see the dusty pink of Taeyong's little nipples pressing through. The panties are made of lace golden flowers, and Yuta can just see the growing damp spot darkening the fabric. 

Taeyong's eyes sparkle with triumph when Yuta meets her eyes. "Made you look," she says triumphantly, and Yuta sighs. She's not even annoyed she gave in, honestly. Now she gets to see the way Taeyong's figure is hugged by the lace, the muscles in her bare thighs clenching around Yuta's clothed leg. She looks back at Taeyong's face, the way her white hair falls around her features and her little smile. 

"I'll look, but I'm still not touching," Yuta says, and Taeyong's little lips push out into that cute pout, and Yuta has the pleasure of seeing it this time. She concedes and leans up to press a small kiss to those lips, pulling back before Taeyong can respond and rope her into touching her more. 

"Fine," Taeyong says prissily, hands steadying herself on Yuta's body. She picks herself up a bit and drags her pelvis against Yuta's leg, eyes fluttering closed and mouth dropping open as all of her pussy rubs over the hard surface. She looks even more like an angel like this, with her white hair and golden lace. Yuta wants to touch so bad, wants to peel her bra off with her teeth and suck her nipples until they're peaked and swollen. But she keeps her hands to herself, only allowing herself to slightly raise her leg up into Taeyong's next grind down. She whimpers sweetly, bottom lip caught in between her teeth and pressing down harder. 

"Yuta! I'm gonna c-cum," Taeyong breathes, and humps down one more time. A long low whine escapes her mouth, hands tightening in Yuta's pants and her thighs shuddering and squeezing. her whole body shakes as she whimpers, sweat dripping down her pretty neck. Yuta burns with want, aching with the desire to touch. She's tired of this game, they can play around later. 

Yuta finally reaches out and wraps her hands around Taeyong's slim hips, gripping tight and fingers pressing into the flesh there. Taeyong squeaks adorably and her eyes fly open, still shuddering slightly. Yuta grabs her and lifts her up, standing and throwing Taeyong down on the couch. She bounces on the cushions and god, she looks even more beautiful like this, limbs splayed and open. Yuta can feel the sticky patch soaked through her pants, matching the dark wet spot on Taeyong's pretty golden panties. 

Yuta crawls over her girlfriend, hooks one finger under the soaked fabric and pulls it aside to reveal Taeyong's twitching wet pussy. Yuta dips one finger through her folds and collects the wetness there, brings it to her mouth and sucks the taste off, savoring it. She tastes sweet as always, musky and deep, but that’s not what Yuta’s here for, even though she loves eating her girlfriend out. 

Taeyong already got what she wanted, even though she was supposed to be the one being taught a lesson. Now Yuta's going to take what she wants. She curls up to Taeyong, bodies pressing together. "Ah, Taeyongie, you’re such a spoiled princess. You know I can't resist you for long." Taeyong giggles and nods as Yuta tsks and shakes her head. "I'm still kinda mad at you, y'know." 

Taeyong reaches up and strokes her cheek. "I'm really sorry, Yuta. Let me make it up to you?" She smoothes her hands along the outsides of Yuta's thighs straddling her, stroking through the fabric. Yuta pretends to think about it just to make Taeyong wait a bit more. 

"Okay," she says casually, but her skin is buzzing already. She pulls back off of Taeyong to strip her pants off, rolling her red panties down her legs and throwing them somewhere on the floor. Taeyong's watching when she turns back around, making grabby hands towards her. Yuta smiles and climbs back, kneeling with a knee on either side of Taeyong's head, steadying herself with one hand on the back of the couch. 

Taeyong's hands wrap around where her thighs meet her hips, tugging down. Yuta takes a breath and lowers her hips down, until her sensitive flesh meets Taeyong's waiting mouth. Yuta doesn't get wet as easily as Taeyong does, but Taeyong's warm tongue takes care of that for her. Taeyong loves eating her out like this, sloppy and enthusiastic, dragging her tongue flat against Yuta's pussy front to back. Yuta gasps softly, leaning back and settling her hands behind her on Taeyong's soft stomach. 

Taeyong pulls her mouth away for a brief second, eyes bright and saliva dripping down her chin. "C'mon Yuta, ride me like you mean it." Taeyong's still being cheeky, but it's cute. 

"If you think you can handle it," she says, but she knows that Taeyong can handle nearly everything thrown at her and still want for more. Yuta shoves her hips down back onto Taeyong's face, listening to the muffled sound of surprise her girlfriend makes. Taeyong gets back into it, licking in broad strokes from her hole to her swollen clit. Yuta starts a slow rhythm, rocking her hips down onto Taeyong's waiting mouth. 

Taeyong grips Yuta's hips and pulls her down hard for a moment, wraps her soft lips around her throbbing clit and presses the tip of her tongue mercilessly against it. Sparks run down Yuta's spine, her thighs shuddering where they’re bracketing Taeyong's head. She’s letting herself go a bit, letting Taeyong’s clever tongue make her knees weak. 

Yuta bats Taeyong's hands away from her hips and leans forward, grabbing Taeyong's white hair between her finger. She takes charge again, using her knees to push herself up and smother Taeyong's face with her pussy. Taeyong makes a muffled noise and Yuta pulls back for a second to let her breathe before lowering herself back down again. It feels too good to stop, the slide of saliva and wetness leaking from her, Taeyong doing her best to lick and suck at all her sensitive spots. 

Yuta uses her hands twisted in Taeyong's hair to pull her exactly where she wants her, a low whine building in her throat. Taeyong's tongue feels so good against the swollen flesh of her pussy, and she can already feel the pleasure spreading through her body, about to break. Yuta yanks Taeyong's head close one more time, knees clamping around her head as her orgasm takes control of her body, making her spasm and whine. After the most intense part passes hot pleasure like molten lava sinks into her bones, making her squeeze her eyes shut and tongue loll out. It's another few seconds before her muscles relax and she falls back, unsticking from Taeyong's mouth. 

Taeyong is pantig too, and they look at each other breathlessly, the bottom half of her face soaked with spit and slick. As Yuta watches she sticks out her tongue to lick around her lips, smiling sweetly. She puts on her pout again, obviously exaggerated this time. "Forgive me, Yuta? Please?" 

Yuta sweeps her sweaty hair out of her face and leans forward to messily kiss Taeyong's lips. "You know I could never stay mad at you."

"Mmhmm," Taeyong hums, unbearably smug. Yuta nips hard at her lip and Taeyong laughs, the sound like sunshine to her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
